


Meant to be Ours

by Mukunee



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, au where heather is good friends with veronica, ghost heather, lesbians at the end, more or less meant to be yours with maccy d, past Jdonica, she's barely a thing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally just the song Meant to be Yours, but it's a mix of the movie and the musical. also, heather mac is a thing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be Ours

**Author's Note:**

> another shitty drabble i wrote in class someone stop me

“J.D, I can’t do this anymore.”

“What do you mean, Veronica?”

The girl took in a deep breath. Her chest hurt- no, it wasn’t just her chest. _Everything_ hurt. “I can’t do _this_. I can’t do **_us_** …” She sighed, rubbing her arm. “We’re through.”

It hadn’t even been a month, and three people were already dead. Another one had tried to die, too. Heather McNamara… What a sweetheart. She was supposed to come over for a study session today. Veronica was so excited- the blonde was always so happy, it was really fun to hang out with her.

She was kinda cute, too.

“Haha, funny joke, Veronica!” He laughed, wrapping an arm around her. “You know our love is God!” His laughter slowly faded as his only response was a hushed, “Let go of me.”

_“Oo, looks like he’s not gonna let you go!”_ That damned woman. Even when she was dead, she could still make her life hell.

As Heather predicted, J.D did not let go of her. “Veronica… You can’t leave me. You’re my date to the pep rally! It’s going to be the bomb- literally!” He laughed, squeezing tightly. Veronica could barely breathe- though, that wasn’t entirely his fault. Her chest felt heavy. “What… Do you mean?”

Her face paled as she saw a smirk on his face. “We’re going to blow up Westerberg! Haha, those assholes thought they were signing a ‘petition to end suicide’ or some bullshit! It was a contract, saying we can blow up the building!”

At that moment, a Miss Heather McNamara was right outside her bedroom door. She was about to knock, until she heard that little piece of information. “No… Way…” She whispered, her hand falling to her side.

“W-what?! J.D, we can’t do that! I don’t want anyone else dead!” She broke free of his grasp and ran to the other side of the room, backed against her closet door. “They all hurt you… They deserve to be punished…” He narrowed his eyes, slowly approaching her. “Now, why don’t you go get dressed, okay…?” His voice carried an air of poison, making it clear that if she didn’t change, he would make her.

Heather’s eyes were wide. What on earth _was_ this? This had to be a joke! Sure, J.D was nuts, but he couldn’t be that psychotic… Right?

“No… I’m not going to let you!” She yelled. Images of the people she wanted to protect (though, few) flashing through her mind. Martha, Heather, Heather… Even if Miss Duke had been mean to her before, she still had somewhat of a hope she could be a good person- she could become beautiful. If they all died too… Veronica might finally lose it.

J.D simply chuckled, threateningly sauntering towards her. “Oh, how naïve… I’m doing this for you, baby! I won’t let you stop me…”

Veronica desperately searched for a way out. The door was closed, and she was too far away to make a run for the hallway. She figured the only thing she could do was try to stall him, but how…?

Oh yeah, the closet.

She turned and briskly opened the door, running inside and slamming it shut, holding onto the knob. “Oh, don’t be like that!” He sighed. “I really don’t wanna hurt you! But you’re making me…” His voice suddenly got angry, and if you listened close enough, he was growling. “If you’re not willing to go with me… I might just have to kill you…”

The blue girl held her breath, sweat starting to drip from her face. “Veronica! Open the door, please…” His tone got softer, and he slowly stepped towards it. “Can we not fight anymore, please…” He mumbled quietly, putting a hand on the door.

He then slammed his hand onto the door, causing Veronica to yelp. “You’re meant to be mine, Veronica! I’m all that you need!” Heather was getting scared, hand shakily grasping the doorknob. She was prepared to bust in there, and see that it was just an elaborate joke!

“I get that you’re scared, but I can set you free! Don’t make me come in there…” He hit the door another time. Veronica realized that she was boned. This wasn’t going to be very.

“I’m gonna count to three…” He smirked, getting ready to yank the door open. “One,” He paused, attempting to turn the knob. Veronica held tight, but J.D was stronger than her. She wasn’t sure how long she could last. “Two…” Not long, apparently, as J.D had already broken her grip. “Fuck it!” Not waiting any longer, he swung the door open.

Heather felt something was very wrong. Wrong enough for her to open the door and walk inside. “Ronnie… Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Oh? It’s Little Miss Lifeboat, huh?” J.D groaned, letting go of the knob and turning to Heather. “Great… Did you hear about our plan?”

Veronica didn’t move, too scared to do anything but take in a breath of air, and then let it out. Why did Heather have to come _now_ of all times?! Then again, if it wasn’t for her, who knows what awful situation she’d be in right now. She’d probably be strangled, or shot, or stabbed...

“U-Um… You’re gonna blow up the school, r-right…?” She asked, looking at the ground. “But i-it’s just some big prank, right?”

He paused, not saying anything for a second. “… Yes, it is!” He grinned. “I have another surprise for you, too! Can you turn around for me, dear?”

Heather’s expression immediately got brighter as she giggled quietly.  “Oh, I knew it! Hehe, sure thing!” She turned around without a second’s thought. Veronica knew this could only be bad. She watched on in horror as J.D pulled a gun out, holding it firmly to her head. “Say hi to Heather for me…”

No, no… “Heather, duck!” She yelled, springing from her hiding place and tackling J.D to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand. “Veronica…”

Heather blinked, looking back over at the two. “Huh? I-Is that a gun?!” She gasped, staring at the weapon. Only now did she understand what she was seconds away from becoming; a splatter on the wall.

“Heather! Get the gun!” Veronica grit her teeth, doing her best to hold J.D down. “I can’t keep him like this for much longer…!” Heather quickly grabbed the gun, holding it tightly. Just at that moment, J.D overpowered Veronica, knocking her off him. “My dearest, sweet Veronica…” His eye twitched ever so slightly, standing over her. “I don’t think you realize how much I love you! I would kill anyone for you!”

Veronica flinched as J.D picked her up, holding her tightly. “I have a school to blow up… Now, Heather dear… If you’d just give me the gun…”

Heather shook her head as she watched J.D step towards her. She aimed the gun at his chest, and before he could jump out of the way, she fired.

“Shit…!” J.D grunted, falling on his knees, but still managing to keep hold of his dead girl walking. “You… You bitch… See, Veronica? They’re all against us…” He groaned.

“V-Veronica… Hold on…” McNamara’s voice sounded soothing, for some odd reason. She walked over to the two and gently lifted Veronica up and into her arms. Luckily for them, J.D was starting to fade from consciousness, so it was easy to get her out of his grasp. _“Oo, Veronica! How pathetic, you’re being saved by the biggest pillowcase in the school!”_ Right, Chandler was still there.

J.D slumped to the ground, limply laying there. “Is he… Dead?” Heather asked, gently tapping him with her foot. No response. “I… I guess so.” Veronica sighed. “I didn’t think he would actually… Go through with this. He told me he was gonna kill me… But I didn’t think he would…”

“Wh-what? He said that?!” She gasped. “Why did you stay with him, then…? You deserve way better…”

_“This is fucking disgusting! Get a room, you two!”_ Veronica felt a hot blush start to flush on her face as she heard that, but she did her best to ignore it otherwise. “I don’t really know… I think I just thought that he needed me, in some weird way. It’s really hard to explain… But I’m done now.” She paused, taking a glance at his body. “Even if he was alive, I wouldn’t stay with him.”

Heather frowned, still holding Veronica. Though, it was clear to both of them that she was struggling to carry her, but neither of them really minded. “Well… He’s gone now, right? He can’t hurt you… Still… I-If the cops find him… I-I’ll be sent to jail…” Her voice started to break. She was terrified.

“… I have some things I need to tell you… But first, we need to clean this up. Can I see that gun for a second?” The blonde quickly handed her the gun. Veronica took in a sharp breath, before opening J.D’s hand and placing the gun in it, then closing the finger around the trigger. She then went to her desk and grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pencil. She then began her work.

_“’I can’t stand this anymore,’”_ She read aloud, focusing on capturing his handwriting perfectly. _“’I can’t live like this anymore. She broke up with me… She was my everything! I can’t go on without her. Heh, if you ever read this, Veronica, I’ll say hi to God for you.’”_ Heather looked shocked. She never thought Veronica could write a suicide note, let alone one as convincing as that one. “There… It’s done.” She left the note on the ground next to him. The only suicide note she wrote completely willingly was for her boyfriend. How ironic. 

“Ronnie… Now what do we do?”

“Well… My date to the pep rally is kinda… Dead.” Veronica smiled a little at Heather. “I think I need a replacement. Care to fill in?”

 


End file.
